Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree Tennessee Style
by hklover12
Summary: Miley is expecting a baby. So now Nick has to make her Christmas grate by inviting her entire family form Tennessee over to Malibu. But Christmas is might be awful because Nick and the other two Jonas Brothers have a new cd dew by CHRISTMAS EVE.
1. False Alarm

Nick's POV

"NNNNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCKKKK." a very pregnant Miley screamed as Joe, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, Kevin, Robbie Ray, and I tried getting her into the sleek black car. Pulling out of the driveway it started to rain. "NICK WATCH OUT." Miley yelled clinging onto the arm rest as I speed thru traffic trying quickly to get my wife to the hospital. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Everyone screamed as I raced into the parking complex. Parking, Miley squeezed my hand breathing heavily.

"Oh, oh, oh Nick." She said. "Look everything is going to be alright, honey everything is going to be fine." I said trying to calm her and everyone else down. "Ha-eee. Oh,oh Nick." She said berthing more rubbing her belly. "I'm right here babe. It's all right Miley." I said. "Nick I think it was a false alarm." She said. "Awww Man, not again" Joe said as did many people. So we turned around and went back home.

Home: Miley's POV

"Bells on bobtails ring Making spirits bright, What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight Oh, jingle bells, jingle...(laughing). Nick! Nick, come here. Come here for a second. Come here." I said feeling the baby as Nick was getting the fire crackling. I was giggling with glee.

"Nick, come here. Come here, come here, come here." "Ok." He said quickly rushing over. He sat down next to me and I placed his hands on my tummy. "Ready? Wait for the kick." I said singing Jingle Bells agin. Every time I sang the baby would kick to the beat. Nick bounced up and down along with the kicks. "He's a genius." Nick said looking at my belly. "He?" I asked. "She. She's brilliant like her mother, with rhythm like her dad." Nick said correcting himself and dancing in his seat. "Yes. But not amazing timing." I said sadly. "I wish that the baby had come this afternoon, or last week like we thought." I said almost coming to tears. "I'm going crazy. I mean, I'm really going crazy." I exclaimed in hysterics, dang theses hormones. "Eh, uh..." Nick mumbled. "You need a diversion." Nick said shooting up from his seat and walked over to are bedroom door. "No, no, Nick. No more gifts. You already gave me a birth stone necklace, oven mitts, the cheese wheel." I said trying to stop him. "Well this is not for you. This is for the baby. I'll be back in a jiff." He said walking into the bedroom. I shook my head and seconds later Nick came back holding a giant velvet crimson red bag with gold straps on it. "Ok, now what do we have in the bag for a baby?" Nick asked sifting thru the bag. "Well, oddly enough, we have a baby bag." He said pulling out a smaller version of the big one. "And inside that baby bag, let's see what it is... We have..." Nick said pulling out what looked like a tiny bracelet with a blue tiny closed umbrella at the end. "Oh." I said with a dumb founded look on my face. But Nick just smiled and pressed a button and the little umbrella thing popped open reveling a beautifully crafted mobile. "Oh, Nick! Oh honey, it's beautiful! The baby's gonna love it." I shrieked. "Yeah. It spins around like this." Nick said spinning it around with his fingers. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door."Later, Come in." Nick said putting the gift back into the bag. The door burst open reviling a very angry looking Kevin. "Hi Kev." I said sipping my coco. Nick sat down next to me as Kevin paced around the room."Hay Miley, Nick the studio just called and said if we don't get this album done by Christmas there going to chancel it." Kevin screamed with rage. "What, they cant do that it's only a week before Christmas, and we sill have to write and record five more songs." Nick bellowed I was getting very nervus around them so

I started to get up but Nick was trying to force me back down. "You know what honey you stay here and talk to Kevin wile I go get something to eat ok." I said moning as I walked out into the hallway to the kitchen. Nick and Kevin ran after me.

"Honey, Honey, Miley." Nick yelled chasing me down the hall. I grabbed Beary off the chair and snuggled up to him. Walking into the kitchen I snatched the popcorn string off the counter and started to munch on it. "Do you need some company Mrs.Jonas." Nick asked but I just spun around and walked past Kevin. "Not from you Mr.Jonas." I said walking into the hall checking out all the baby gifts. "Why not?" Nick said putting on a face that would make your heart melt. "Because I understand completely, you need to spend your time on the cd and not looking after me. I understand." I said as I sat down on the steps and broke down in tears."Oh, honey anything but the tears." Nick said sitting down next to me, Kevin handed me a tissue and smacked Nick on the back of his head. I giggled a little blowing my nose, Nick gave Kevin a evil glare and rubbed his head. "I just wish I had my family here for Christmas." I said, Nick chuckled. "But your family is here your dad, brother, Kev, Joe, Lilly, Oliv-." Nick stared but I cut him off. "I meant Tennessee family." I said crying more. "Oh, I see." Nick said rubbing my back in small circles. "That's It!" Nick shouted as he jumped up on his feet. Dancing around Nick was clapping his hands. "What, what is it Nick?" I ask. "I'll bring your family here for Christmas." Nick said grabbing my shoulders and picking me up. "How are you going to manage that?" I asked kind of excited. "Well your dad can call them and convince them to come." Nick said pulling his cell out of his pocket.


	2. Tree Shoppers

**Previously...**

"_I just wish I had my family here for Christmas." I said, Nick chuckled. "But your family is here your dad, brother, Kev, Joe, Lilly, Oliv-." Nick stared but I cut him off. "I meant Tennessee family." I said crying more. "Oh, I see." Nick said rubbing my back in small circles. "That's It!" Nick shouted as he jumped up on his feet. Dancing around Nick was clapping his hands. "What, what is it Nick?" I ask. "I'll bring your family here for Christmas." Nick said grabbing my shoulders and picking me up. "How are you going to manage that?" I asked kind of excited. "Well your dad can call them and convince them to come." Nick said pulling his cell out of his pocket. _**Now Kevin has gone home and Nick is talking to Mr.Stewart in the Jonases bedroom**.

**Nick's POV**

"Yes Mr.Stewart, No Mr.Stewart, yes, yes. Thank you Mr. Stewart. Bye." I said as I snapped my cell phone shut hanging up with Miley's dad."

"So what did he say?" Miley asked anxiously sitting on our king sized, she looked so tiny in it she is a very petite woman for her age.

" He said that he actually already called them and all we have to do is pick them up from the air port tomorrow." I said with a smile climbing onto the bed, laying next to Miley.

"Tomorrow, Oh my God that's wonderful, Thank you Nikkei, I love you so much." Miley shrieked rapping her hands around me as much as her belly would allow and gave me a big kiss.

"Your welcome!" I said snuggling up to her pulling the covers over the two of us and softly falling asleep in each others arms.

**Next Morning Miley's POV**

I awoke with the smell of bacon sifting thou the air. But then a strong urge to put chocolate syrup on it hit me. Quickly I scurried out of bed and slipped on my robe and slippers. Then I made my way into the kitchen. As I entered the room the smell got way stronger. Nick was cooking at the stove in his gray sweats and that ragged old red tank top I tell him rapidly to get rid of. And to my surprise Lilly and Joe were sitting at the table feeding there three week old daughter Haliey Jade Jonas. She had Lilly's eyes and nose but everything else was just like her daddy.

"Good morning sunshine." Nick said kissing me and rubbing his warm hands on my tummy.

"Good morning to you too." I said pulling away, walking over to the table sitting next to Lilly.

"So what are you three doing here?" I asked Lilly as Nick placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Well me, you and Haliey are going to go get a Christmas tree." Lilly said as she stuffed her face with a pancake.

"And Nick and I are going to pick your family up from the airport." Joe finished as Lilly handed him Haliey, placing her in the car seat he snapped the buckles together.

"Yeah, so finish eating and get your pregnant self up and get dressed missy." Lilly said jumping up from her seat waving her hands around like a mad woman.

"Ok Lilly let me go get dressed then we can go." I said finishing up my food then rushed over to my room and got dressed.

**Christmas tree lot Miley's POV**

"Miley how about this one?" Lilly asked pointing at a fat tree.

"To fat." I said looking at more trees.

"This one?" Lilly asked

"To thin." I respoded.

"Well, well look who we have here it Mrs.Jonas and Mrs.Jonas." Oliver said coming up from behind us holding his new puppy Olive.

"Hi Oliver." Lilly and I screamed as we gave him a big hug.

"Hi Miles, Lil, Marry Christmas." Oliver said as we let go of him.

"Oliver what do you think of this tree?" I asked looking at a skinny tree with a lot of branches full of needles.

"Well, all this tree needs is a little Tender Loving Care that nobody is bothering to give." Oliver said felling the with his free hand.

"That it we are going to get this one, thanks Oliver." I said as we got the worker to bag it and strap it to the hood of my car.


	3. 20 more minuets

**Previously.**...

"_Oliver what do you think of this tree?" I asked looking at a skinny tree with a lot of branches full of needles._

"_Well, all this tree needs is a little Tender Loving Care that nobody is bothering to give." Oliver said felling it with his free hand._

"_That it we are going to get this one, thanks Oliver." I said as we got the worker to bag it and strap it to the hood of my car._ **Now the trio has gone back and Oliver has set up the tree on the stand, all it has to be is decorated. Now they are awaiting the arrival of Miley's family.**

**Home in Living Room: Miley's POV**

"Goodness I can't hardly wait for them to come." I said jumping a little in the lazy boy.

"Calm down bud, there be here in a little bit." My daddy said behind me coming through the front door carrying presents.

"DADDY HI." I screamed holding my hands out awaiting a big hug. Daddy came over and bent down with his free hand and gave me a large hug. He scolded me again for jumping but I quickly calmed down and sat back in the Lazy Boy. Daddy placed the presents under the tree and sat down on the couch and picked up a baby magazine. Flipping thou the pages the sound irritated me. Olives barking irritated me. Plus Hailey crying irritated me oh so much, I'm so impatient. Suddenly my cell phone started to sing 'Girl of my Dreams' by none other than the Jonas Brothers. Quickly I snatched the phone out of my pant pocket.

"Hello!" I practically shouted into phone.

"Hi.. M... Miles, god you almost killed my ear drum." Nick said on the other line I could hear people arguing and screaming in the back ground.

"Sorry Nicky." I apologized giggling a bit.

"It's ok any way we're going to be pulling up in about 20 minuets so be on the lookout babe."

Nick answered back, a smile crept across my face.

"Ok love you Nicky bye (kiss sound)." Ending the conversation we said are goodbyes and hung up our cells. Sitting back into the chair, my heart raced with joy. I wanted to jump up and down like a maniac but in the process I would probably kill myself and the baby.

"Hay everyone whats up." Kevin Jonas said walking thru the front door with his 2-year-old daughter Madison Grace Jonas in his hand and presents in the other. His wife Kaitlyn was following behind him. Madison had her curly dark brown hair tied back in little blue clips and was adorably dressed in a blue jumper. Kevin set the presents down by the tree and placed Madison down on the couch. She was fast asleep in a second. Kaitlyn sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"Hay Miles how you doin." Kevin said walking over to me and giving me a hug. After the hug he sat down next to Kaitlyn and played with her hair. Kevin had grown into a strong 30-year-old man. He also was a grate father, I mean so is Joe but he is still funny and immature as he's always been but a grate daddy never the less. That's why I know Nick is going to be the best. I thought rubbing my kicking stomach. Glancing over at the clock on the mantle. I put a pouty face on, 10 minuets had only past this is agony. Lilly saw my face and laughed a little. Giving her a glare she instantly shut up . But my daddy gave both of us a 'your all messed up in the head' look that scared me. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. I jumped a little.

"Come in." I shouted as Mr.Jonas, Mrs.Jonas and eighteen-year-old Frankie came thru the door with more you guessed it presents. Mr.Jonas and Frankie set the presents down and walked over to the empty seats in the room and stared chatting with everyone. But Mrs.Jonas ran over to my and gave me a hole lode of hugs and kisses.

"Miley how are you and how is my future grand baby." Denies shouted pulling away rubbing my tummy softly. I smiled and giggled a little.

"Hi Lilly honey how is Hailey doing and can I hold he please." She squealed hopping up and down like a kid in a candy shop. It was to funny. Lilly just smiled and grabbed Hailey of the couch.

"Good, and yes here you go." Lilly said handing Denies the baby. She cradled her fragile body with grate care and stroked her tiny tuffs of black hair.

All of a sudden we herd car horns honk in the drive way and I flipped out.

"DADDY, LILLY HELP ME UP NOW!!!!!" I screamed as Lilly and my dad helped my up, out the door and down the porch steps. Everyone was spilling out of the two cars like chickens with no heads.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, your all are here." I screamed with joy and tears in my eyes. One after another came out. Mamaw, Pappi, Scooby, Shaggy, Aunt Dolly, Uncle Earl, Aunt Purle, even Uncle Bobby Ray, Auntie Joy and Luanne. Thinking her name makes me and the baby sick. To my surprise she kicked like she agreed.

"My goodness Miley you are positively glowing darlin." Aunt Dolly shrieked placing he freshly manicured hands on my stomach than hugged me tight as she could.

Everyone flooded me with kisses and hugs than made their way into the house followed by Lilly and Joe. Which left me and Nick outside with a lot of luggage. Nick trudged over to me with about ten bags draped over him.

"Need some help Nick?" I asked holding in giggles.

"Nope, I'm fine." Nick answered but with out noticing he tripped on a bag and landed face first in the grass with all the other bags following. I giggled a tiny bit.

"Ok yah maybe all little help would be grate thanks." Nick said springing out of the pile and brushing himself off. I picked up my Mamaw's cheetah bags and made my way into the house followed by Nick.

* * *

This is hklover12 saying sorry for not updating but you know with Christmas and such its hard but I hope you like this chapter. I just have one or two things to ask should the baby be a girl or a boy because I was thinking maybe Madison, Hailey and the new baby if it's a girl could be like The Jonas Sisters when they get older but I don't know help me out. Plus I'm having a tad bit of writer's block so anything you can think of will really help. Thanks R&R. 


	4. The Tour and Pictures

(Miley's POV)

As we walked thru the door Nick and I placed the bags on the pile in the hallway. Nick smiled and hugged me tight as he could but we were interrupted by Kevin and Joe yelling for Nick and Mamaw yelling for me. So we both let go of each other and went are different ways.

"Miley why are you not wearing that shirt I sent you. You promised you'd wear it last time I talked to you." Mamaw snickered with her hands on her hips. My face scrunched up as I thought about that ugly maternity shirt she had sent me a couple weeks ago.

"Sorry Mamaw it must have slipped my mind I'll go put it on right now." I said to my dismay I rushed and sprinted to the bedroom to change. I wonder why Kev and Joe needed Nick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nick's POV)

"Kevin how in the world are we going to get five songs done in a week that's impossible." I shouted at Kevin as we stood in the computer room. Joe was cradling a sleepy Madison in his arms as he swayed foot-to-foot.

"I don't know Nick but it has to be done we'll think of something." Kevin yelled back at me. Madison looked like she was about to cry she doesn't like it when her daddy shouts. Kevin grabbed Madison out of Joe's hands and bounced her up and down till she quieted down.

"Yah Nick you said you hand two songs already done what's three more gonna-." Joe stated but was quickly interrupted.

"Nick." Miley said quietly behind us clutching her tummy. All three of us quickly snapped are heads around to see her. She had the most hideous shirt on it was floral print with hot pink fuzzy trim.

"Yah babe what is it?" I asked holding in laughter. I could tell she wasn't pleased but all she did was smile while rubbing her large stomach.

"Nick, are you ready to give them a tour of are lovely home?" Miley asked quietly. I nodded and walked out the door with Joe, Kevin and Madison following suite.

(Miley's POV)

As we walked into the living room all you could hear was shouting, babies crying, Papaws snoring, plus Mamaw and Aunt Dolly arguing about where the baby is going to school and what food I should feed it. Oliver was petting Olive and his girlfriend Patty was petting Olivers head. (Strange I know.) Scooby and Shaggy where wrestling. Jackson had come a little wile ago and now him and his wife Molly where playing patty-cake with there 1 year old twin boys Christopher and Adam. Daddy was talking to Uncle Bobby Ray, Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl. But the person that captured my eyes quickly was Luann. She had this sort of devilish look on her like she was plotting one of her evil schemes or something. But I ignored her quickly because I have better things to do.

"EVERYONE do you guys want to see my house and where your rooms are." I screamed as everyone shut up and looked at me. When I finished mostly everyone nodded. Nick bent down next to my face.

"I'll spill something on you that way you have an excuse to change ok." He whispered pointing at my ugly shirt. I giggled a bit and kissed him on the nose as a thank you. We gathered everyone in the hall way. But Jackson, Molly, Chris, Adam, Daddy, Lilly, Hailey , Joe, Oliver, Olive, Patty, Kevin, Kaitlyn , Madison, Denise, Paul and Frankie stayed in the livingroom. The house is pretty big in size. So Nick took the guys and I took the girls. Nick took the men upstairs first. But I wanted to show the girls the babies room. We walked down the hallway till we reached a white door with Red and Black writing that said Baby on the front. I grabbed the handle and whipped around to face everybody.

"Ok ready to see my favorite room in the house?" I asked really excited. They all nodded accept Luann all she did was roll her eyes. God she was really getting on my nerves. But I smiled big and opened the door t revile a beautifully decorated room. Mamaw, Aunt Dolly and Aunt Pearl screamed with delight. The walls where a pail gray with tiny darker gray circles in random places. The crib was black and was set in the center of the room next to the huge window. The bedding was white with a black, red, gray, and white squares all over it. Lets just say it was to cute for words. All the furniture was ether red or black. It's modern baby or how Nick calls it year 3000 baby. As we finished looking at the babies room the rest of the tour went sort of like that. Rolling eyes or rude comments from Luann. Screams and nice comments from everyone else. After that I knew this was going to be a hectic week and its only 1:00 in the afternoon on the first day. After the tour we all went back to the living room. I plopped down beside Nick on the sofa next to Kevin who was bouncing a giggling Madison on his knee. Nick smiled and ran his hand thru my hair. I smiled back at him and fiddled with the silver 'POWNED' ring that was on a chain around my neck.

"Miley!" Lilly shouted in a whispering tone. I snapped my head around to look at her.

"What?" I asked waiting for her to talk. She had her cell phone in her hand and it was set to the camera.

"Look at Joe." She giggled pointing over at her husband. I looked at him. It was so cute he was asleep with Hailey sleeping on his chest with a pink receiving blanket gently laying on top of her.

"That is so cute." I said looking back at Lilly who was snapping pics of Kevin and Madison.

"Yah I know she's gonna turn out to be a Daddy's girl." Lilly said placing her phone back into her pocket.

Suddenly my stomach started growling and the baby started to kick. That must mean she/he was hungry and so was I. So I look up at Nick.

"I think we should order a pizza."


	5. Elmo and the Cookie Monster

**(Miley's POV)**

Nick Looked down at me and smiled.

"Is anyone hungry because I'm going to order pizza if you are." Nick asked as he grabbed his cell and stood up from his spot next to me. Everyone responded with a yes than went back to what they were doing earlier. After Nick went into the hall way to order the pizza. I looked down on the floor to see Madison attempting to put ribbons in her fathers hair wile he was talking to a now awake Joe. The baby kicked more so I just had to get Madison to feel her baby cousin.

"Maddie come here for a second." I asked as Madison looked at me than jumped off Kevin's lap and onto Nicks vacant spot next to me. She smiled as I grabbed her tiny hand and placed it on my HUGE tummy. As the baby kicked Maddie giggled. I smiled in delight at little Maddie than she stopped and looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"What is it Maddie?" I asked sadly. Maddie looked down at my tummy than back up at me.

"Awnty Milwy is the baby a bowe or a giwle?" She asked softly.

"Me and Uncle Nicky don't know honey." I said kind of sad myself I would really want to know the same thing.

"Well Awnty Milwy can we cawl the baby Elmo for now tilz you do know?" Maddie asked as she looked at me with a look that could kill its just to cute. My heart melted as I smiled down at the small three year old.

"OK Maddie we can call the baby Elmo." I said as she removed her hand and started clapping.

"O-Kaee fhanks Awnty Milwy." Madison jumped for joy than kissed my tummy.

"Well Well Well I see I'm not welcome back here." Nick said as he re-entered the room and stared down at Maddie and I and smiled his signature smile that makes all the girls swoon. I smiled back and looked back at Madison.

"Maddie why don't you go tell Grandma Denise, Grandma Heather and Grandpa Robby what I told you?" I asked. Maddie nodded and ran to my dad, step-mom and mother-in-law screaming. Nick chuckled and took a seat next to me and placed his hand back on my stomach.

"Well the pizza should be here in about 30 minutes." Nick said as I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Awesome I'm starving." I responded with a giggle. Nick than rapped his other arm around me and kissed my forehead. At that moment I remembered I was supposed to make cookies. Shoot.

"Nick I forgot to make the cookies so let me up." I said Nick tried to make me sit back down but soon just helped me up. I kissed him in thanks than waddled to the kitchen.

Once I was in the kitchen I waddled over to the fridge and pulled out the Jumbo Chocolate chip cookie packets and placed them on the counter and started to unwrap them.

"Miley?" Someone suddenly said behind me I was so started that the cookies almost fell out of my hands as I quickly turned around with one had clutching my stomach tightly.

"Luann...Oh...my...Jonas...you scared me don't do that." I said trying to regain my breathing and try not to pass out. What in the world does that she devil want now?

"Oh Miley I'm sorry I scared you." Luann said with a little smile. Yeah sure you didn't mean it yeah right!

"It's OK Luann is there something you need?" I asked quietly as I went back to the cookies and pre-heated the oven to 350 and started to put the cookies on the pan.

"Um...Miley I know I don't deserve another chance, but I am asking you for one." Luann muttered in a small pleading voice. Wow this is so weird why is she acting like an angel. This has got to be one of her strange tricks but like an idiot I'm gonna believe her. I turned my head to look at he one more time.

"Miley I want to make this right." She groveled. Goodness Luann stop being such a suck up. But like I said I'm an idiot so I bought her sob story. After I placed the cookies in the oven I turned completely around to face her and sighed. This is such a bad idea.

"Ok Luann...I'm gonna give you one more chance." I said trying not to regret what I said. Luann smiled the biggest smile I've only seen once in my life. That smile was on her face when she tossed me into that well. But before I could take anything back Luann ran up and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to fall of balance. Plus she couldn't toss my in a well now I might just get stuck at the top because I'm huge.

"Ohhhhh thank you Miley your the best." Luann yelled right into my ear.

* * *

Well here it is! RandR plez!!


End file.
